Unexpected Meeting
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: Quinn and Santana arrange a date for Rachel. What happens when they plan for her to meet an old highschool friend. Future fic / Pezberry and Faberry friendship. PUCKLEBERRY. T for Puck's language later ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story, please review if you like it & if you don't like it I'll stop it:) And it's all online will be updated as soon as I can! Thanks for reading. I do not own glee, just my mistakes..;)**

Walking outside the studio Rachel watched as the leaves fell down, finally fall was here. In two months the rehearsals for the reedition of West Side Story would be over, playing Maria was fun but it took a lot of her time. When she'll start presenting it on Broadway she can go back to her normal life. Sometimes she wondered how her other friends at McKingley are. Kurt is her stylist, Mike and Brittany have their own dance studio, Quinn and Santana have their own store and Kurt told her that Finn is going to be the new football coach at McKingley. . That wasn't a surprise for her, after they broke their engagement in college, things took a turn for the worst. Finn dropout of the Ohio State College and want to military school. She just stayed at NYADA and trying to build her future broadway career which was now doing well for now. The club she was supposed to meet Quinn and Santana was approaching, it was a nice place with bright lightning and loud music. Santana went to hug her as Quinn had her sneaky smile on.

'Hey! We have a surprise for you, we know that you feel alone sometimes so we got you a date, if we can say it that way...'

'Santana, you really don't have to do this. I'm happy alone'

'Just see who we got you, Quinn..?' Oh my gosh, this can't be good. The last time Quinn and Santana tried to find me a date, I ended with an seventy years old playboy owner. Ugggh..

'SURPRISE!'

'Hey berry!'

Wait a minute.. Two persons calls me berry, Santana and.. Oh no this can't be. Noah Puckerman.

'Noah, what a nice surprise. I thought you were in California !'

'Yeah, I'm here for my new movie'

'That's amazing! I'm happy for you'

' I heard you had your start on broadway?'

'Yes, in two months I'll play Maria in West Side Story!'

'I'm sure you'll do great!'

'Thanks..!'

'Do you want a drink?'

'Sure'

'Rachel, Quinn and me will go back to the loft. Don't stay out too late, you have practice tomorrow!'

'Yes, bye Santana! Bye Quinn! Love you!'

'Love you too, and it was good to see you Puck!'

'Good to see you too Satan!'

The question was what was he doing here ? Why did Santana and Quinn want me to meet him?

'So how's life ?'

'Amazing. It makes me feel happy, and I landed the role of my life so I'm doing well. And you? I can't believe you are this popular!'

'Why? Because I'm a Lima Loser?'

'No, you never were a Lima loser. You were an intelligent boy and I'm sure you still are'

'Oh berry! Always taking me by the feelings'

I laughed; it felt so natural being with him. I can't believe I let him go so many times. And still he's here in front of me, and putting our past behind. He was so much better than Finn, he didn't care that I was in control; in fact he liked that. He was always listening and made me feel beautiful.

'But seriously, I did this all because of you; you always believed in me, even when I was wrong. I knocked up Fabray, made you cheat on Finn, dating many girls, s'pecially cougars. And you didn't care, you saw me as I was. Thanks.'

'Oh Noah! We know each other since we were 6, I couldn't care less about your sex life and you getting Quinn pregnant. You were always courageous, remember when you sang to me Sweet Caroline?'

The rest of the night went on, we talked a lot. We had a few drinks, but I wasn't drunk. I was really happy to see him again, like I just saw him yesterday. He walked me to my building, then we stopped. Deep down I wished he would kiss me, but instead he said: ' You still got my number, right? Call me when you've got time!' He kissed me on the cheek and winked. 'You can't kiss me today, wouldn't risk to get you wet berry.'

'Goodnight Noah!'

'Sweet dreams about me.. And finally I'll call you!' With his signature smirk, he walked away.

It was an amazing night, I didn't get a kiss but it's alright. I must go slow this time around. We weren't in high school anymore.

RachelBerry: It was great! Thnks:D

Slopez: Got laid?

RachelBerry: No;) Not even a kiss..

Slopes: he's a jerk;P

RachelBerry: No:) He wants to take things slow; it's cool.. :)

Slopez: If you say so; I want details 2morrow ;) Goodnight love ya!

RachelBerry: Good Night! Love you too ;)

It's been three weeks and I haven't seen Noah around, I know filming keeps him busy. But he could have called or texted or give any sign. It was the old Puck, date and leave it there. I wish he was more Noah and less Puck. Many people in gossip magazines call him Puck, nobody calls him Noah. Like that part of his life never happened. I know that Sam is his manager, so if I find his number I can find Noah's number... Quinn must have it, she never got over him and I'm sure both of them would be happy to date again.

Rberry: Quinny, do you have Sam's number?

Q: Yes, sure:) I'll send it in a min.

R: thanks ! :D

Q: Never forgot Noah? Or maybe you are in love with him;)

R: Maybe.. :)

Q: I knew it was a great idea ;)

R: haha, I wish you would have told me though... ! Got to go!

Q: it wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you O.o ! Bye! :)

In love with Noah? Since I met him, I wish he could love me too. But he was hung up on Quinn, I don't hate her. She's one of my best friend, I just wish that he would at me the way he was looking at her in high school. But now we're both grown up, so maybe we can be together only time will make us know.

**This is it! So I leave it as a one-shot? Or a multi-chapter? Tell me what you think, thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I only got one review :( If you want me to continue updating, I'll need more reviews thanks. I don't own glee, only my mistakes. It's All Online will be updated tomorrow.**

I got Sam's number, all I got to do is call him and ask him Noah's number. Simple. But I can't do it, I don't want to seem needy or anything. He told me he would call, and he didn't. I'm feeling worried for him, maybe he's really sick? Or maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore. I guess calling him is the only way I will know.

'Hi, who is it?'  
'Rachel, Rachel Berry' 'Rachel, it's been a while since I talked to you! How are you?' 'I'm great, thanks.'  
'Quinn told me you would call, she just didn't tell me why. It must be important, because I heard you're occupied taking Broadway by a storm'  
'She told you? And well, yes. I wondered if you had Noah's number?  
''Puckerman? I though you had it.'  
'Yeah, but I lost it'  
'Okay, I'll sent it to you'  
'Thank you.'  
'Anything for you, diva'

I just have to call him. Hope he doesn't think I'm needy.

'Hi, who's this?'  
'It's Rachel actually'  
'Oh, sorry I didn't call. I was busy, but not busy enough to buy you dinner. Bistro Charlie at eight?'  
'Oh, sure'  
'See you later!'

Weird. Why did he rush to get away from the phone? It was never Noah's type, to cut me while I was saying something. Even when we were dating, and I talked to him for hours about my Broadway dreams he never stoped me. Why do I feel that something is wrong?

Santana planned carefully my outfit for tonight, I was wearing a black skinny jeans and a white tank top. It was very simple, because we weren't going to a fancy place and I didn't want to put it as a 'date'. My hair was curled, and I wore natural makeup.

It was the first time Noah and me were going on a real date. When we were dating in highschool we spent moat of out time making out. That's all we really did together, in fact. Apart from when we were kids and we played hide and seek everyday.

I pulled my car in front of the retaurant, I could see that Noah was already waiting for me inside. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Typical Noah. As I entered, I could see that it was a vegan restaurant. He remembered? After all this time, I didn't thought he would remember silly details like this.

'Hi.' 'Hello, Rach!'  
'Thank you for inviting me. I know you must have been occupied with your job and all'  
'For you, I'll always have time.'  
'That's sweet Noah, but you didn't have too.'  
'I wanted too, you're fucking awesome and I wanted to remind you that.'  
'Language Noah! And I wondered why you chose a vegan restaurant..'  
'If I chose another restaurant, that wouldn't be nice. I invited you here so we could eat, that means you too. And I wouldn't let you starve.'  
'I guess you're right!'  
'You bet I'm right!'

We took our orders and we talked about our lifes, our passions, our dreams. When suddendly an idea crossed my mind.

'Are you still writing music?'  
'How do you know I write?'  
'Well, Kurt told me that you wrote Pretending and you wrote that song for Lauren, Big Ass Heart.'  
'Damn it! I told him not to tell anybody, especially you.'  
'Why me?'  
'Well, I kinda wrote the song for Finn to save the day. So I didn't want to break your illusions princess.'

What does he mean by that? That I'm still in love with FINN? I'm 23, trust me I've moved on. Finn and me weren't meant to be, at highschool we worked out. But outside, we meant nothing. We never got along, we were always fighting. I can't believe we even thought of getting married and having childrens. I was ready to quit everything for him. Thank god, my fathers brought me to reason.

'Do you think I'm still in love with him? It's been five years Noah!'  
'They say you never get over your first love, Finn was your first love, your true love as you told me many times.'  
'It's over Noah.' Who does he think he is? I forgot how stupid he can be.  
'Just playing with you, you look fucking hot when you're angry.' I rolled my eyes and blushed. I felt like a teenager, why does he makes me feel like this?

'I think I should get home.'  
'Me too, I've got to be filming tomorrow.'  
'Ouuh, Hollywood got a job to do.'  
'Haha, look who's talking. Want me to take you back home?'  
'Sure, thanks. I took my car.' 'I hope I won't get photographed in that lady car. That would hurt my bad boy reputation.'  
He smirked. I hit him gently on the arm.  
'Dont hit me woman!'

He never changed, I'm glad he didn't. I feel like we're still in highschool. The ride home was silent, not an awkward silent. But more of a comfortable one, we fought a little over the music. We decided to listen to a country station, and as if fate was with us Need You Now started playing. We started singing naturally.

_Puck_ **Rachel** Both

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone  
'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one,  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

**woah woaaah.**

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now  
I just need you now

**Ooo, baby, I need you now**

We stopped in front of my building, he looked me in the eyes. He leaned in and slowly started kissing me. Not sure if I would respond positive, he stopped. I kissed him right back, a little bit rougher that I was used too. I haven't been kissed like that in a long time, I deepened the kiss and moaned. Noah pulled away, smirking. He opened the door for me, walked me at the door kissed me on the cheek. 'You had enough kissing for today.'  
'Good bye Noah'  
'Bye Rachel' I went right into my building to conference call Santana and Quinn. It was a magical night.

**Hope you liked it, REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Back Again?

**Hey! So, can you review more? Just tell me if you like it.. :D Thanks. So here's chapter 3, I don't own Glee only my mistakes ;) And It's All Online will be updated Tuesday ! :D **

I went to conference call Santana and Quinn about my date with Noah. We always did this, every time somebody had a date we picked up the phone after and analyse it.

'Hey girls!'

'Hey Rachel!' They said together.

'So, how it went..? Got laid?' Seriously? If I _did _I wouldn't be calling. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in Santana's head.

'No Santana I didn't.. We kissed though.'

'Eeeekk! Tell us more' Quinn liked the romantic details better, she didn't bother if we told her otherwise. But she's a sucker for romantic stories.

'He dropped me off and he kissed me. It was like I remembered.'

'Awwnn, you remembered how he kiss. That's so cute!' I heard Santana scoff in the background.

'Santana, I know you remember Brittany's kisses'

'Well yeah, but that's different. '

'Why is it different? '

'We actually dated three years, Puckerman and you dated one week.'

'Anyways, he told me interesting things too. About Nationals.'

'New York's or Chicago's?'

'New-York'

'Yeah, we kind of know he wrote Pretending for you…' They knew too? I thought I was the only one except Kurt, Finn and Noah.

'I knew too, he just confirmed it to me. '

'Woah. Anyways we got to go, we got stuff to do tomorrow! Good night! Love you.'

'Good night! Love you both too!'

I fell asleep with thoughts about Noah and me in high school.

I woke up a little sooner than I usually do, I did my morning routine. And then I went to the dance studio to meet the producer of West Side, we need to talk about who will be along side me. The last one quit, because his wife was pregnant. I liked him a lot thought. She entered and saw a young men about two years older which seemed familiar.

'Miss. Berry, great having you here!'

'Thanks for having me!'

'Here's your new co-star, Jesse St-James.' What? JESSE ST-JAMES? Ex-lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, ex-boyfriend? The one that egged me? Oh no. This can't be, I can't play alongside him. No, no, no. This is a dream, a dream. I'm dreaming

'Hey Rachel!' This is sadly not a dream, Jesse is standing in front of me. Smiling. Happy obviously.

'Hello, Jesse. Long time we saw each other.'

'You guys know each other?'

Jesse answered as fast as he could: 'Yeah, we dated in high school'

'Oh, I hope it won't interfere with your work here Mr. St-James.'

'No, it won't Sir. We broke things of nicely. ' Nicely? Who are we kidding? He made an omelette with my head, I don't call that nice.

'I promise we will be as professional as we can'

'Great! Jesse, rehearsals will start tomorrow morning at 8. Don't be late.'

'Yes, Sir.' Then the director went away, smiling to himself.

'What are you doing here Jesse?'

'Nothing special. California didn't go too well, so I decided to make my debut on Broadway. Thanks to Mr. Peter (our director) he offered me the role since he saw me performing a while ago with Vocal Adrenaline.' He did? Why he never mentioned it? That he was searching for somebody that belonged to Vocal Adrenaline? He knew I went to McKingley, he saw us win Nationals in our senior year. Why did he keep this a secret for so long?

'That's great Jesse !'

'Yeah, thanks for not destroying me in front of your boss. I feel really bad about what I did…' He felt bad? That wasn't the first time, I should stay on my guards…

'That's okay, the past is the past. I know you'll do great.'

'With you, I'm sure. I couldn't get a better partner to play Maria' Already flirting? He didn't changed much although, he seems a little nicer.

'Thanks! And you should go see our stylist, so he can arrange things for you.'

'Okay, who is he? Is he good?' Good? It's Kurt of course he is. I hope Kurt doesn't freak out, I'll text him when Jesse will go.

'Kurt Hummel, and you'll see by yourself.' He seemed surprised, caught off guards probably.

'Kurt…? From McKingley? Future broadway star?'

'Yes, that Kurt. He didn't like Broadway as much as he liked makeovers so he decided to drop out of NYADA and became a stylist. The best in new-York.'

'Wow, okay. I'll go see him. Thanks Rachel.'

'You're welcome Jesse!' And then he hugged me, that caught me off guard. I know we're going to have kissing scenes to do, but I didn't think he'd be so affective.

RachelBerry: Guess who is our new Tony?

KHummelDiva: Who? Noah?

RachelBerry: Oh god no. Jesse.

KHummelDiva: Jesse? O_o Jesse St-James?

RachelBerry: Yes :/ And he's coming, be prepared;;

KHummelDiva: Ok, I'll see what I can do!xx

I needed to talk to Santana and Quinn, luckily we were having our movie night today. I just needed to tell Noah sooner or later.. I know we just went on two dates, but I can't help feeling he's not going to like this a lot.

As I entered my apartment, Santana and Quinn were already waiting for me. They already prepared the snacks, and everything seemed to be in order. I guess I stayed later with Jesse than I thought.

'I'm here!'

'Hey Rachie!' They did the usual kisses and hugs, and we went to sit down on my couch.

'So who's your new Tony?' Quinn asked, a little excited.

'He's he hot?' Usual Santana.

'Well, it's someone that we know…'

'Who?' They both asked nervous.

'Blaine?' Quinn asked

'No, no it's Puckerman isn't it?'

'No and no! Noah is filming his new movie.. '

'Who is it ?'

'It's, It's Jesse St-James…'

'Vocal Adrenaline lead? Ex-boyfriend? That Jesse ?' Quinn asked, worried.

'Yes, that one. '

'Oh my poor baby. How many months are left until you end the show?'

'Two months.'

'We'll be there for you, we promise.'

'Thanks girls.'

We spent the rest of the night watching movies while talking. We already watched Grease, Funny Girl and Moulin Rouge when someone called. It was midnight so I had no idea who could this be.

'Rachel Berry talking'

'Hey! It's Puck, I just wanted to know how your day went.' Aww, how sweet. I told Santana and Quinn to start Dirty Dancing and that'll come back soon.

'Good, I found out who is playing Tony for the two months left. And you?'

'Amazing, we filmed a lot of action scenes today. It was fucking awesome. So who's the new Tony? Kurt told me that I wouldn't believe it.'

'It's Jesse.' I tried to keep it short, so that maybe he won't worry or ask about if it's that Jesse.

'Jesse… I don't know a lot of Jesse's babe.' You know one for sure.

'humm, I feel tired can we talk tomorrow? ' Please, please say yes…!

'Jesse Fucking James? The douche that egged you in sophomore? THAT Jesse is playing Tony?' He seemed really angry, I didn't have a choice. I'm lucky enough to have the role, I won't argue with who I'm playing with.

'Yes Noah, that Jesse.'

'Fucking douche is going to give us trouble again.'

'Noah, we'll talk about this tomorrow okay?'

'Okay babe. '

'Good night Noah! Sweet dreams!'

'Sweet dreams Rachel!'

I went to sit with Quinn and Santana, as Dirty Dancing played. How am I going to explain all this to Noah? Every time Jesse came into the picture something bad happened. Especially to Noah and I, the first time I made him angry with Run Joey Run and the second time I ignored him for weeks. I hope everything will get better, maybe Jesse learned his lesson. Who knows? I just hope Shelby isn't around too… With that thought I fell asleep my head on Santana's arm.

**So what did you think? I'm sorry for the lack of Puck/Rachel in this episodes I wanted to put this here first. I promise you they're will be more next chapter. REVIEEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Hope for Happiness

**Hey, I only got one review last chapter and that made me sad .. So if you like it review, we're going to have more puckleberry in this chapter! :D So, hope you like it and thank you for reading, it means a lot to me :D**

The next morning, I woke up passed out on the couch next to Quinn. Surprisingly Santana was already up, she was calling Tina and Mike. I wondered what this was about. When she hung up, I asked : ' Why so happy Miss. Lopez? You're usually not this enthusiastic the morning.'

'Tonight we're having a Barbecue!'

'Without telling us? Santana, I hate when you're doing that! I have practice today, and you have no right to invite people here. In _my _apartment, without me knowing!' I hated when she's doing this, and believe me it's not the first time. And I know she's doing this for a reason, the last time is when she tried to get Sam and Quinn together again. It didn't work out though, since Finn broke her heart before going here she arrived here, she never trusted a boy again. Finn and her were getting married in fact, after I moved in New-York and broke the engagement; they got back together. But Finn did what he always do, he cheated on Quinn with some girl named Holly. Quinn called Santana and me, and she lived with Santana since then. I know she loves Sam, but she's scared that he'll cheat on her.

'Relax berry! It's going to be fun, I only invited close friends. Nothing to worry about.'

'Close friends, such as?'

'Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Sam' I knew it! She's trying to get them together, she'll never change. And wait, Puck? I know we're seeing each other once in a while, but that doesn't count as _dating_. Maybe Santana wants to see him again, it's been a while since she saw him and I know they're good friends.

'Sam? You're not trying to get Quinn and him together again?'

'Maybe, I miss seeing Quinn genuinely happy. She seems sad, and I know for a fact she's feeling alone. Since the day that Finn cheated on her, she's just not the same. Will you help me Rachel, please?' I really wanted to help Quinn, what can I do except that? If we make her dating, at least we're matching her with someone she knows sincewhile. And everybody knows that they still love each other.

'Okay, but if something goes wrong it's your fault Santana!'

'Yeah, whatever and will you go pick up Puck? His truck is broken or something, I would go but I have to entertain my guests. And it's on your way back from rehearsal.' Ha, knew it! She's having a double chance here, putting Sam and Quinn together and by the same time, Noah and me.

'Sure, see you later!'

'See you later Rachel!'

The practice went well, Jesse's being very professional given the situation. I'm sure he'll play a great Tony. Until then, I have to find a way to make him stop flirting with me. It's nice but totally inappropriate.

'So, Miss. Berry, are you still with Hudson?' Here we go again, the questions are inappropriate. But I know what does an angry Jesse to your life, it could be very dangerous. He almost ruined our chances at Nationals two times.

'No, we broke up at the end of our senior year in fact. He never wanted to go with me in New-York, he was always an hometown boy.'

'That, I remember. He never was really excited with your plans. So are you seeing someone?'

'Well, kind of. I'm sure he wouldn't call that dating, but we've seen each other a couple of time. Santana and Quinn made us meet again.' I told him sooner, the fact that Quinn, Santana and me were inseparable.

'Who is that lucky guy? Somebody that I know, if they know him it must be an old friend, then.'

'Well yeah, it's Noah Puckerman. You must remember him, he played the male lead part in Run Joey Run with Finn and you.'

'Oh, the Mohawk guy? The actor? I'm happy for you, in fact I knew that you were better with him. He seemed to really like you back then. I never had a doubt about the two of you, you and him have great chemistry.' He was happy? About me being with somebody else? I guess Jesse really changed, maybe I could invite him tonight. Put him in everybody's good grace, especially Noah's.

'Yes, him. Thank you that's nice of you. And I wonder, we're having a barbecue with friends tonight at my apartment tonight, would you like to come?'

'I wouldn't want to disturb you, I know I'm not likes very much by your friends. And I don't blame them, especially the way I treated you guys in high school.'

'No, don't worry, It'll be fine, let me just text Santana and come at my apartment at six. We'll be waiting!'

'Thank you!'

'You're welcome, see you later!'

RachelBerry: San, I invited someone to our BBQ.

Slopez: Who? ;)

RachelBerry: Jesse, he's being very nice and he's accepting that Noah and me are seeing each other. :D

Slopez: Okay, I'll tell the others ;)

RachelBerry: Thnks San!xx

Slopez: Welcome B!xx

I just had to go get Noah and I could finally go back home. I was worried how he will react to the fact that I invited Jesse. I stopped in front of the hotel he is occupying, and he got as soon as I arrived into the car.

'hey babe!'

'hey Noah, what's up?'

'Not much, I filmed lot of stuff today. It's been a big day, and after I learned that you invited St. Douche to your BBQ..' He didn't seem angry, he seemed surprised I don't blame I probably weren't happy if he invited one of his ex-girlfriend to a party he was throwing.

'Yes, I invited him. I thought that if we're going to be working for two months together practising and a year presenting it on Broadway, he should at least get along with the people I love and appreciate.'

'Yeah, you're probably right babe.'

'Thank you for understanding Noah!'

'No problem, and is Santana trying to put back Quinn and Sam together? Because she seemed really excited on the phone and Sam told me that's what happened on the first barbecue you guys prepared.'

'Yes, she is. And I'm going to help her, even if the idea of doing that beside their backs disgust me a little. Quinny deserves the best for her.'

'You're right, I'm in.'

'Hahaha, if you want. Santana will tell you what you're going to do.'

Two hours into the barbecue and everybody was definitely drunk. Except Kurt, Blaine, Tina and I. Santana decided that it was time to play spin the bottle, afraid that Blaine and me kiss again Kurt decided that they will take pictures of what was happening. Jesse turned the bottle first, it landed on Santana. Happily surprised she kissed him harder that she should making him fall to the ground and making Puck scream 'Get a room!' which they both laughed at. I kissed Puck, by pure luck but I have a feeling that the game was trigged because the bottle landed on Quinn and Sam, which kissed and I saw in the eyes of Quinn that she'll never let him go again. Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike decided that they should go. Everybody looked like they were going to have sex in the middle of the room, which I understood that made them feel awkward. I thanked them for coming and I promised both Tina and Kurt that I'll call them tomorrow to tell them what happened with Quinn and Sam.

Santana brought Jesse into her room, which didn't surprised me at all. Santana and Jesse looked very alike. Both are by times mean, but they can show that inside they have a heart. Quinn did the same with Sam which made me extremely happy, because for the first time in a while our plan actually worked. Puck and me stayed on the couch, we talked a little about how our lives were now. And then out of the blue, Puck got down on one knee. First I was panicked, I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Then, I realised that I really loved Noah so marrying him won't probably be a problem with me.

'Rachel Barbara Berry….' Oh my god, this is it! I'm going to get married, I never thought one day I'd end up with Noah.

'Yes.. ?' He looked really nervous.

'I know it's sounds cliché and I know we haven't seen each other in a while but will you be my girlfriend?' That wasn't a wedding proposal, and I have to say that I was happy. Noah and me are going to be an amazing couple, and maybe one day we'll actually get married.

'Yes Noah, yes!' I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss that he gave back quickly, one second it was all sweet and the other we were making out on my couch. It made me think when we were in sophomore year and the only thing we were doing was making out on my bed. These times never seemed so close than now. He had the power to make me feel like I was fifteen again. I stopped to take my breath, 'That was amazing!' Amazing wasn't even the word, it's been a long time since only a make out session as made me felt this happy. 'Right at ya babe!'

We cuddled and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Noah was gone, he left a note saying: 'Going filming, sorry babe didn't want to wake you up. Have a nice day _girlfriend_. xx' The whole apartment was quiet, they must be asleep. I looked at the clock 8:00 am, I have a time for my morning jog and go buy some breakfast for the love birds. After all it was finally Sunday, the only day I had free in my week.

**That was all :D So yeah, I'm throwing Jesse and Santana as a couple (What do we call them? St. Lopez? :D) and Fabrevans too because they look really good together! Thanks for reading, review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Paparazzi

**Hey! I only got one review, so please review if you want me to continue. If you don't I'll stop it there.. ! I know that it's getting (probably) on your nerves when I ask that but if I don't who's going to ask you to review? ;) Anyways, thanks to TommyH who reviewed last chapter! So here's with chapter 5, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading :D**

When I came back from buying breakfast Santana and Quinn were already up, so I decided that we can have a little chat before Jesse and Sam wake up.

'So, Santana what's going on between you and Jesse?' Quinn asked, curious as I was.

'Nothing, we spent the night talking. He's a really cool guy and I think we can try something if we go slow.' That was great, Santana wasn't lucky in love. She was living on 'One night stands' and it made her depressed because she didn't have somebody to love if we say it that way. Since Brittany and her broke up in college, she never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend again. I guess she was scared that it might do the same thing all over again, I understood her because I was feeling the same way after Finn left me. Santana deserved happiness and I think Jesse could give that to her, hopefully.

'That's great Santana! I'm so happy for you, for both of you in fact! You deserve it !'

'I agree with Rachel, after all you've been through you deserve your shot at love. Even if it's with Jesse, he seems good for you.'

'Thanks girls, and Rachel what about you? We all know that Puck didn't stay in your room and we know that you didn't have sex, because when you do you're really loud. So what happened? Should we worry? Do we need to kick his ass?' Santana sometimes, is over protective. She's like the mother I never had, she'd do anything for us _anything._

'No you don't have to worry, in fact he asked me something…' Quinn and Santana gasped, waiting for an answer.

'Please, don't tell me he asked you to marry him. Last time, it didn't ended so well. Even though I know Puck is different I don't want you to make a long term commitment, it's not good for you.'

'No, not at all. Well, that's what I thought at first but then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend.' Santana and Quinn squeaked and started singing 'You're The One That I Want'. Which made the boys wake up, they seemed confused about what was happening in front of them. Until Santana told them exactly what was happening : 'Puck asked Rachel to be his girlfriend, we waited for that since sophomore year.' The boys didn't seem as excited as the girls, but they seemed happy. Sam and Jesse high-fived me and told me that they were happy for me. After the 'Puckleberry excitement' I made breakfast with Quinn and Santana for us and the boys. Quinn seemed on a cloud since she got some action last night with Sam. And we could see she finally put Finn away for good. After, we all ate Jesse and Santana went shopping with Kurt for the High School reunion next month. I wasn't really excited for this reunion and I could see that Santana and Quinn weren't either. Even if they all are successful in life, they don't want to see where they suffered for three long years. Especially Quinn, who got pregnant in Lima and got kicked off the Cheerio's many times there. And honestly for me, McKignley was an old memory that I didn't want to see again. But they're some people I'd like to see again, for that I'm going to come back too. Sam is already gone, he is Puck's manager so wherever he goes, Sam goes. Quinn and me are staying home, relaxing before the big week we've got ahead. Right now, I'm going to take a shower while Quinn is watching reruns of The Simpsons.

When I got out of the shower, my cell phone rang the ring tone _A thousand Years_ by _Christina Perri _was playing which meant Noah was texting me.

_Puckzilla: Hey babe! Got free time in an hour? _

_RachelBerry: Sure, what you want to do? _

_Puckzilla: Meet me for lunch? :D_

_RachelBerry: Sure, we can't stay too long I have to meet Satan, Jesse and Kurt at the mall for our outfits for the McKingley meeting ;) _

_Puckzilla: Okay, I've got filming to do anyway ;) _

_RachelBerry: See you laterxx _

_Puckzilla: Will doxx_

I told Quinn I was going out and an hour later I was standing in front of the restaurant. Puck was already waiting, looking hot as always. Not concerned the least by the photographs that we're taking a thousand shots of him. I said hi to him, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips since the paparazzis were everywhere and entered inside.

'Another vegan restaurant Noah? You know I can eat elsewhere, you know.'

'Yeah, but I saw this one while going to the set the other day and I thought you would like it.' Oh sweet was he. He always brought me to places where I could feel comfortable.

'Are they always following you like that?'

'Yeah, most of the time. Except when I'm on set or in somebody's place, do they disturb you? I can make them go away you know?'

'No it's okay. I just wanted to know, it's the first time I went on a date and my very move was photographed.'

'Well, it's what you get for having the hottest boyfriend ever. And your popular too, don't you have paparazzis following you too?' Indeed, he was the hottest boyfriend I ever had. Paparazzi weren't strangers to me, I just didn't have _that _much people following me. The most I got was five, most of the time they would stop following me after twenty minutes.

'Well, yes but not as much. It depends mostly where I am, they follow me to practice but not to my house or at the restaurant. They're very respectful of my private life. I guess that's why I love Broadway so much, even though I'm popular I can live normally and doing what I like.'

'Yeah. So what's happening between Santana and Jesse? Are they dating? I saw Santana bring him to her room yesterday and I was wondering you know…'

And we continued to talk until Noah had to go back to work, going outside was a hard task if you can say that. We had to answer a few questions for the press that had (of course) followed us there.

'Here I am, Sebastian Smythe for the StarGossip magazine with actor Noah Puckerman and Broadway actress Miss. Rachel Berry. How are you today?' That was too easy to answer, they wanted to know something and they wanted to ease us into it first.

'Great and you?' Noah answered at my place, visibly concerned about the reporter that was here. We knew him, he was one of our rival at Dalton Academy High School. He knew Kurt's boyfriend Blaine and he blackmailed us a couple of times. So seeing him ask us some question now was kind of weird.

'I'm great thank you. So what the world wants to know, are you two dating? You have being seen together for a while right now, and we know both of you are single? So are you willing to tell us an answer right now?.' What Noah will say? Will he keep our cover, or will he tell us that we're dating. I secretly hope he will tell him we are dating, secret relationship didn't work out with me in the past (especially with Jesse) and I don't want to go through that again.

'Well, Mr. Smythe if you want to know… Yes, Rachel Berry and me are dating. And let me tell you something, it's not 'fake' or for our career. We know each other since we were six, ask anyone. So I would ask you to not spread rumours about us, like you did in high school. Is that understood?' Wow. I can't believe he told the whole wide world that we are dating, I feel happy but I feel that I lost a little bit of my privacy. Hopefully I can get it back soon enough. Right now I am happy, that I have an amazing boyfriend and I don't have to keep it from everyone.

'Yes sir. So it was Sebastian Smythe, with the new lovebirds of New-York Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry.'

After answering a few other questions from other magazines, Noah walked with me to my car and we kissed on the lips. He hold me tight and he let me go meet Santana, Kurt and Jesse in the mall. Hopefully, I can tell Kurt first that Noah and me are dating…

**This is it! I hope you liked it, I don't know when I'll be able to update soon but I hope it will be soon! :D Anyways, review! And see you next time! ;) **


	6. Stop and Stare

**Hey**! **Thanks to the people who reviewed it means a LOT to me :D Do you want me to do a Puck POV too? Because Rachel is always the one who talks and stuff. And I wondered if you'd like that Puck is talking on chapter and Rachel the other… Don't forget to check out my other stories too:D Thanks for reading! **

I was twenty minutes late for our meeting at the mall, the Sebastian thing must have taken more time than I thought. Santana, Kurt and Jesse were sitting on a bench, Kurt was texting (probably Blaine) while Santana and Jesse talked. They looked really happy together, like nothing could break them up. I wonder, if one day they'll get married. It's weird thinking, that when I dated Jesse nobody liked him they saw him as the bad guy and all. And now everybody likes hi, we even invited him to the McKingley reunion. When Santana asaw that I finally arrived, her eyes light up even more than usual and she ran towards me. I could see in her eyes that she needed to tell me something though.

'Hey berry! How are you? Hope your date went well. And Kurt knows.'

'Hi Santana! I'm great and you? Oh yes it did, we went to another vegan restaurant. Even though I told him that he doesn't have to bring me there and that he does too much for me and we're not dating for that long. We met Sebastian on the way out too, he asked me some questions and Noah told him that we were dating. I'm so happy, because first I thought 'oh, he won't tell and it'll be a secret thing' like with Jesse you know? But no, he told me that going public made him happy, to let all the boys know I was his. He's so nice I can't believe I let him go in high school.'

Santana listened to me, but raised her eyebrows has if I had forgotten something, something important.

'Wait, wait a minute. Kurt knows? That Noah and me are dating?'

'I wondered how many minutes it would have taken you to record the information, and yes he knows. He's not happy.' Kurt and me before going off to college told each other that we would never keep secrets. And I just broke my promise by keeping to him the biggest secret of my life. Oh my gosh, he must be so sad. I saw Kurt approaching us looking slightly sad.

'Oh my gosh Kurt, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, in fact I wanted to tell you this afternoon. How did you know? I haven't told anybody except Santana, Jesse, Sam and Quinn.'

'Rach, Blaine told me. Sebastian tweeted about it or something. First, I was angry because I thought him and Blaine stopped talking after high school. But no, it's seems that they talk often, just to catch up on the old times. How could he? After the Whitney Houston week we told ourselves to tell each other everything. And after realising the big news that Blaine told me, I was a little sad that you didn't tell me but I understood that you didn't have the time when Santana told me that it was made official like a day ago. And then I was really, really happy for you. Because I know that Puck really cares about you and that he won't screw up like Finn did a couple of times. He's my step brother but he's not the smartest cookie of the bunch. I just wanted to say, congratulation Rachel. You deserve some happiness and I think Puck can bring it to you. I love you diva.' He wasn't angry at me? I'm so happy, everything in my life goes so much better than before. Maybe Kurt was right, maybe I deserve some happiness after all.

'Aww, thanks Kurt! It mean a lot, especially coming from you. I love you too. And I hope everything will be alright with Blaine, you two are soul mates. You make me believe that true love does happen even here.' I hugged him and we shed a couple of tears until Santana interrupted us.

'Okay, ladies. We aren't here to cry over some sappy stories, Jesse and me have a date later so why don't we hurry up and find some outfits for the McKingley meeting?'

'Yeah, you're right. Sorry to have taken your time Santana.'

'No problem, just don't this often. I hate to see you cry, especially with Hummel. It makes me think about old times, and seriously I don't want to think about it.'

After three hours of non-stop shopping, we found our outfits for the meeting that was going to be held next Sunday. I will wear a yellow sundress with a pair of sandals, while Santana will wear tight black jeans, a white tank top and a pair of sneakers. That was Santana usual outfit, told us to go for casual because he didn't want to be uncomfortable. Kurt and Jesse decided to take something they already got at home. While Jesse and Santana we're getting us some snacks I decided to text Noah to ask him how his publicist thought about us dating. If they was going to be any problem with the movie and all. Because usually, the two main character (in Noah's case it happens often) date each other to gain publicity from the movie. And I didn't want Noah to choose between is career and I, because I remembered a time that I had to do that and I don't want anybody to be in that situation again.

_RachelBerry: So did you speak with your publicist? ;) _

_Puckzilla: Yeah :P _

_RachelBerry: So, what did she say? :O _

_Puckzilla: We can date babe, it's fine. She told me that we've already done this 'date the co-star' thing too many times so it gets less surprising ;) _

_RachelBerry: Cool, see you later Noah!xx_

_Puckzilla: See you later Rachxx_

I was relieved when I saw that her publicist was okay with it all. I should meet her though, just in case she plans things behind my back. Well, if she did Noah would probably stop her. No need worrying.

'Hey Santana! Your date ends when?'

'Jesse says that it'll end at 8, we're going to take a walk that's all. Just talking about life and stuff.'

'Okay, before I go to sleep do you want to watch a movie with Quinn and me?'

'Yeah, sure why not?' It was the first time that Santana, Quinn and me had a boyfriend at the same time. And we know that with work and all, we won't have time together that's why meeting for a movie is so important to us. We want to keep our friendship for the longest time possible. We often joke that'll later we will be in our own reality TV show, desperate housewife style. Since senior year, the three of us are inseparable we always do stuff together and we tell each other everything. They're the reason that I broke up with Finn and they mean the world to me.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Santana, she's the only one who really bothered to knock on the door. Most of the time people entered without even asking (they called before, of course). I was sitting on the couch with Quinn, watching an old rerun of Jersey Shore while talking about our relationships.

'Enter Santana, we're here!' She brought snacks, a big bag of jellybeans, chips, something that looked strangely like vodka and a bunch of movies. She was probably staying the night, which didn't cause a problem because all her stuff was here. We decided that we'd watch Mamma Mia!, It was the first movie the three of us ever watched together. After the movie ended, we went to our rooms, which had the possibility to form one giant room so we could talk about our lives.

'So how was your date with Jesse?' Quinn asked, visibly interested by it.

'Great, we walked and just chilled. We talked about our lives, what we were planning for our future and we ate ice cream. It was, as Quinn would say a pretty romantic date. Like in the movies, he kissed me on my porch. He's such a sweetheart especially when he's not throwing eggs at you Rach.'

'Thanks for the reminder Sanny, I needed it. Is that weird that the three of us has almost dated the same guys, we all dated at some point Puck, we all slept with Finn and Santana and me dated Jesse. Weird isn't it?'

'Yeah, well at least your relationships with Puck did go well. He got me pregnant remember?'

'Yeah, but we're all friends now! Except for Finn, they kind of all brought us together much closer than we have ever thought.'

'Yeah, you're right. We're all relied by something, we're definitely besties for life.'

And we all said together: 'Best friends forever!', we laughed. My phone rang, Santana got it and told me :' A text from Noaaahhh! Read it, read it!' So, I read his text out loud: 'Babe, we got a situation here. Need to talk tomorrow, your loft after work.'

**CLIFFHANGER! Just say that I have a pretty occupied week, with presenting Grease and all… So maybe I won't update, but I hope I will:D I hope you like this chapter and what will happen to Puck and Rachel? You'll know next chapter, review! **


	7. Autor's Note Important

**I hate doing this you guys don't even know how. But with the lack of review for this story I asked myself, do you want me to continue with this? Because if you don't I'll concentrate myself on my other stories. And I've got a lack of inspiration for this one, so if you want me to continue I will. But if you don't I'll stop there, no worries ;) And I want to thank raeganb123 to have stuck with me in all of my stories. It means a lot to me!xx **

**The decisions is to all of you. **

**ForeverPuckleberry **


	8. Problems In Paradise

**I'm going to continue this story because you all told me that you liked it (: It meant a lot to me, and leaving you on a cliff hanger wasn't right anyway, so here's the real chapter 7 :D Yay! Review please and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading this and staying with me. **

After shopping I watched a movie with Santana and Quinn even though I wasn't feeling it because I knew our bonding time was rare. But after when I had to go to sleep, I was unable to. I kept tossing and turning in bed, I kept thinking about Noah's text. What did he mean by we got a situation here? Everything went perfectly between us, better than the week we dated even though it's memorable. I got up at five am and drove to the theatre to rehearse for West Side. I was very tired and the director saw it and gave me the day off. I went to see Kurt, if I had the day off he'd probably take his too. So I decided to call him.

'Hey Kurt! I've got the day off, do you want us to do something?'

'Rachie, it's five thirty. What do you want us to do at five in the morning?'

'Well, maybe you can come over I think I'd like to talk to somebody.' The situation with Noah left me in perplex with what he would say, maybe he want to break up with me? Or worse maybe he cheated on me? No, he couldn't have cheated on me, he changed. He's not the same guy that I met in high school a few years ago. Maybe it's about the McKingley reunion, maybe he doesn't want to go anymore. I don't know what to think about all of this.

'Okay, diva I'm coming in ten minutes okay?'

'Okay, thanks Kurt. It means a lot to me. Love you.'

'Love you too diva, I just have to tell Blaine about our plans and I'm jumping in my car to meet you.'

I took the time before Kurt arrived to put some makeup and put on a tank top and yoga pants I didn't mind being comfortable around him.

He entered the loft, interrupting the middle of my thoughts.

'Hey diva!' Kurt looked in a happy mood for an early morning, I could see he brought movies (probably musicals) and ice cream, lots of it.

'Hey Kurt! How are you? Sorry to have woken Blaine and you that early in the morning.' I know that Blaine like to sleep late and Kurt likes to wake up with music and not a call from me.

'Nonsense, I was happy to hear from you.' seeing that I wasn't convinced. 'Trust me diva, I'm happy to be here. So what's up between Puck and you? Did he tell you what was so important?'

'Not yet, he's going to tell me at four. I don't understand everything was going so well between us and now he acts like he's going to leave me or that he cheated on me. I don't know Kurt what's happening. I feel so sad, maybe I wasn't good enough for him? He needs someone that can, you know, satisfy his needs. And I'm afraid with West Side Story, I don't have much time for that.' Indeed, I was scared that he was going to leave me for some slut he found. I know that I should trust him, but I'm afraid.

'Diva, if he only wanted to have sex with you. He would have paid a hooker, not be in a relationship with you. Because you know Puck doesn't do relationships, even if he tried. Remember with Zizes? Didn't work out so well, same with Quinn. But with you it seems like he can be different, he's nicer and he takes care of you. I don't think he would leave you for stupid reasons like that.' Maybe he's right, maybe this time it's different. But what if it's not? What if he can't stand a relationship again? What if he got other plans for his future than staying with me? What if he met somebody on set and fell in love with her?

'Kurt, I really want to believe you. But it's hard trusting him, with all these girls around him and we all know his past with women. I believe he has changed, but with him we never know. I guess I'll just wait until he tells me. I have no other choice. Now, I think it's better to spend some quality time with my best friend who brought movies and chocolate ice cream.'

'Okay Rachie, if you say so. What do you want to watch first? Grease, Footloose or Dirty Dancing?' kurt asked happy about the choices he made.

'I want to get my Grease on. Kurt, thank you for all. You really didn't have to, you're a great friend and I'm happy to have you.'

'I can say the same to you diva, now we'll stop talking like this because you're going to make me cry and I don't want you to ruin your makeup.'

The day went on with Footloose and Dirty Dancing. I could tell that something was on Kurt's mind. But I didn't want to bother him, so I asked him when he was ready to go.

'Kurt, there's something you're not telling me. Something is making you sad. Tell me.' Kurt looked ready to run but stayed and sighed.

'It's Sebastian, he keeps texting Blaine again. I can't believe that he's after him again everything that happened in high school.' On no, not again. Sebastian keeps trying to steal Blaine away from him since Senior year. When Kurt went to New-York with me, he kept going on harder and harder. Blaine had a hard time resisting his advances and I know that they both kissed. I never told Kurt though, but I have a feeling that he knows. Sebastian keeps ruining Kurt's life and there's nothing anybody can do about it. He won't stop and I know that makes Kurt sad. He looks so confused and I know it's putting him under heavy stress.

'Kurt, I know that it sounds simple but haven't you thought about putting a restraining order against him? My daddies are lawyers, I bet they can help you with that. And if you don't want, I understand. But Kurt, at least talk to Blaine about it okay? I hate to see you sad like this. You've got to make it stop, in high school it was only flirting but now I think that if you don't stop it now it's going to go much farther than that. I love Blaine, but you know that he's having a hard time saying no to people. And Sebastian might push the envelope too far and you'd lose Blaine forever. Think about it at least okay?'

'Okay, I'll think about it. You're probably right, I should talk to him and let him know that what he's doing his not okay and that I will not sit here and watch it happen. Thanks Rachel. Text me about what's happening between Puck and you okay?' he hugged me and leaved. I heard him talk to someone in the corridor. At the same time Puck showed up at the door.

'Hi babe.' He kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away. He looked worried and a little uncomfortable. I knew it he was cheating on me.

'Hi Noah, what did you want to tell me about? You got me worried.'

'Oh, I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry. You know the movie I'm filming right now? Well, you know that I told you that all the scenes would be filmed in New-York right?'

'Yeah, that's how we met. What's the problem Noah, you can tell me. I'm sure we'll find a solution to it.'

'Well, it's going to be harder to find one than you think. The director saw a new view for the movie, so we're going to film other scenes but not in New-York.'

'Oh so you'll be gone a couple of days? Like a business trip? Is it what you're trying to say?' I had tears forming in my eyes.

'Don't cry babe, you're making it harder to say. Well, that's what I thought first that we'd go there and then come back here. But it's more complicated, the company wants us to film this portion of the movie in Los Angeles. And because they want me to go out, do publicity for the movie over there. Well, I'm going to live for a while there.'

'You're, you're moving out of New-York?' A tear dropped on my cheeks, I couldn't believe what was happening. He's moving away from me. He's leaving and what if he never comes back? What if he finds someone there? What if he finds someone better than me?

'When are you moving out?'

'After the McKingley reunion. So in three days. I'm so sorry Rach, I wish I could stay here with you. I really wish it wasn't this way.'

'But you aren't doing anything to change it. How long Noah? How long will you be gone?'

'A year, a year and an half.' He's leaving me alone here, I can't believe it.

'GET OUT!'

'Rachel, wait a second it doesn't mean we have to break up.'

'Noah, you knew that you could maybe move out and leave me here. You're still the same, you didn't change. Get out, and don't come back.'

**Sniff :'( Puckleberry is fighting, I promise you that the story will have an happy ending okay? Thanks for reading and review please (: **


	9. Wherever You Will Go

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, that made me very, very happy! Keep reviewing like that, and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Internet is not at his best here and I haven't had the chance to publish this chapter. I'm sorry again, for that. I hope you like that chapter :3 And review! Thanks for reading! **

'_GET OUT!' _

'_Rachel, wait a second it doesn't mean we have to break up.' _

'_Noah, you knew that you could maybe move out and leave me here. You're still the same, you didn't change. Get out, and don't come back.' _

When Noah leaved, I started crying. I couldn't believe what was happening. He's leaving in three days, why didn't he tell me sooner? I would have looked for some work in Los Angeles, they're doing Wicked this summer. But the auditions are closed now, so I have to stay here and finish West Side Story. Not that I hated doing the play, I loved it. I just would have liked staying with him. After all these years waiting for someone, when I do find someone to stay with me. The person runs away, that doesn't makes me feel good about myself at the end of my day. I decided to text Santana, I really needed someone to talk that could understand.

_RachelBerry: Hey Sanny, do you want to go out tonight? To a restaurant or something like that? We could invite Quinnie and Kurt… _

_SatanLopez: Okay cool, things didn't went well with Puck um? _

_RachelBerry: Not really, I'll tell you later okay? I'm going to text the others now, bye xx _

_SatanLopez: Okay, bye b xx _

_RachelBerry: Hey Quinnie, want to go out with Sanny, Kurt and I tonight? _

_QFabray: Sure why not? Are you okay Rachie? You seemed sad when you left for work this morning. _

_RachelBerry: Noah and I, I think we broke up :'( _

_QFabray: tell me more 2night okay? See you later, txt me the address of where we're going when you know ok?xx _

_RachelBerry: Promise, okay see you tonight!xx _

_RachelBerry: Hey Kurt! _

_DivaHummel: Hey diva! Are you okay? _

_RachelBerry: Not really, want to go out with Sanny, Quinnie and I tonight? I,ll text you the address when I know okay? _

_DivaHummel: Okay sweetie! Don't be sad okay? Everything will be fine diva!xx_

After I texted everyone about our plans, I decided to go for a walk just to breathe some fresh air and clean my mind about everything that just happened today. Noah is moving away, I should've known though. He didn't ask me if I wanted to move in with him. He decided that if he was moving, I was staying and we were breaking up. My heart broke when I saw Noah drinking coffee with his co-star; Sugar. She is so pretty and so nice, I can see that her charms worked well on Noah. We've broken up an hour ago and he,s already moved on to someone else, I guess he didn't love me that much, what a stupid idea to date someone so famous. Or date someone that I already knew in my young years. I guess love truly makes people blind.

After my long walk, I already had to meet Quinn, Santana and Kurt in the restaurant that I chose for the evening. It was a nice Karaoke bar with a view of the ocean, perfect to change ideas and just have a great night with my friends. When I arrive they were already waiting for me at the door and the instant they saw me they gave me hugs, kisses and everything that goes with it. We went to our table, then I had to tell everybody what was happening between Noah and I.

'Noah is moving to Los Angeles, in three days after the McKingley reunion. He didn't ask me to come with him or anything. He told me that he had to stay a year, a year and a half. It seems that he knew for a long time that he'd probably had to move away from here.'

Quinn asked: 'Wasn't the movie supposed to be filmed in New-York, completely?'

'Yes, that's what I thought. But the director saw a whole new vision of the movie, so they're filming half of the scenes in Los Angeles. They want him to do some publicity there too, so they asked him to move there. It will be easier to promote the movie and all.'

'That's really unfair Sweetie. We're here for you and Quinn and I are sorry. It's our fault if you ever met Puck again. We should have just let it be.'

'Don't worry, it's not your fault if Noah is a total jerk. Just don't try to match me with someone else again okay ?' They laughed and told me they wouldn't do that again especially after all the drama that was brought to us.

Kurt had a genious idea by screaming: 'Oh my Gucci! It's Karaoke night! Why don't you take this opportunity to sing your pretty little heart out Rachel!'

I took his advice, got on stage and decided on a song to sing.

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way, way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

I saw Noah in the corner of my eye, who was standing there watching me with Sugar under his arm. I walked out of stage, crying and walked out of the restaurant not even caring that I left my friends behind.

**Aww :'( Poor Rachel, things aren't looking good for both of them. Just so you know, there's four chapter maximum left :/ So Review and I'll see you next time (I guess). Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. I'll come back, one day

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, continue to review it makes me so happy :D It's going to end in three chapters (including this one) and there's not going to have a sequel. So, I hope you like it. And ideas for the ending are accepted, you can PM me! I'll be happy to have your help. Here's chapter 10, hope you like it! (: **

**A/N 2 : Sorry for the long haul, I feel so bad :( Thanks for sticking up with me, and I promise I'll try to update more often! I recommend to re-read the last chapter to understand this one:) It's one of my fave!  
**

After I run out of the stage, I didn't know where to go. I went to the loft, made my bags and I left a note to Santana and Quinn so they don't have to worry about me being gone, how long? That I just don't know, how long can it take to fix a broken heart?

_Hey girls,_

_Sorry to have left you in the restaurant like this, call Kurt and apologize for me okay? I'm leaving for Ohio, we'll meet in two days for the McKingley reunion. There's some people I need to see before I meet Noah again, everyone except the both of you, Noah and Kurt already have arrived and I think I need advice form old lovers. I'm probably going to see Finn and I've already talked to Jesse sooner today. And if you want to talk to me, I'll be at my house and maybe I'll go see Mrs. Puckerman. I put up numbers on Quinn's phone because she left it here, it's under 'Urgency'. Sorry again, see you soon sweeties! _

_I love you both! _

_-xx- _

I went to the airport and I saw Noah with Sugar (again) under his arms, getting fast on the rebound. I guess he's still the same, tears were forming into my eyes but I can't let him see me like that. I took my seat on the plane, put my headphones on and the song _Don't Walk Away _by _The Sick Puppies _started to play. Surprise! Noah entered in the plane at the same moment Sugar still there, she sat in second class while Noah took the seat next to me. Shoot! I forgot that we bought the tickets together last week.

'If you want me to move, I can go ask the controllers if there's another seat.' He said, looking straight at me with his big hazel eyes,.

'It's okay Noah, just don't talk to me okay.' I said coldly. He looked away and started texting furiously. It seems like karma had something against me because I received a text message.

_Noahxx _(I should have changed his name on my phone, I got to do that soon. Anyway, didn't I told him not to talk to me. Argg!)_: Hey princess! Just telling you, you have a dinner tonight at my place ;)x _

_Rberry: No way that I'm going to eat at your place with Sugar. And I told you not to talk to me. I hate you, clear? _

_Noahxx: My ma invited your dads and you. I don't think you can turn that down princess ;)x _

He won't play that game with him, I'm sure Mrs. Puckerman will understand if I don't come. And I'm changing his contact name right now.

_Rberry: Fuck you. Leave me alone Puck. I'm tired of this. _

_Loser: Rachel Berry swore? Who knew. _

_Rberry: You're a jerk. _

We arrived at Ohio, I almost jumped out of the plane because I didn't want Noah to follow me to my meeting with Finn. And anyway, I know he's got to get Sugar to her hotel or something. So I called my daddies before seeing Finn to tell them everything that is happening and that I won't make it to Mrs. Puckerman supper.

'Hi daddies!'

'Hi sweetheart! How are you darling? We've missed you so much!' Daddy was talking while dad was screaming behind the same things that my daddy was saying, which was really funny.

'I'm good, thank you. I've missed you both two! I have a meeting with someone and then after I'll come straight to the house okay?'

'Okay sweetie! How Noah and you are doing?'

'Daddy, Noah and me broke up. He's, he's moving to Los Angeles. Without me, he's leaving me alone. He can be gone for a year or even two.' I started sobbing a little, thinking that he's leaving me in two days and I can't do nothing to stop him. It's his career on the line, I should have been more comprehensive with him. I'm starting to feel bad about it, I'm going to go talk to Finn because well, I need some advice and he was his best friend a long time ago so he must know what to do in that situation.

'Daddy, I made a huge mistake and I have to go repair it. I'll talk to you at home okay?'

'Do I tell Mrs. Puckerman that you'll be there?' Well, if I go to that supper I'll probably have a chance to talk to Noah and right now it seems like a great idea. And I kind of miss everybody and that'll be a great chance to see them. Even though I saw them at my West Side Story premiere a month ago, I miss them. The Puckerman's family is a home to me, younger I've spent all my days there and Mrs. Puckerman is like a mom I never had. It would be rude to refuse a supper with them, even though the problems and I are experiencing right now. I will go, but if Sugar is there I don't promise that this supper will go well. 'Yes daddy, I will go. I'll be there at six. Thank them for having me, and ask me if Noah's new girlfriend will be there and text me the answer please?'

'Okay sweetheart we'll tell her as soon as we can! See you later, we love you!'

'I love you too both!' After that conversation, I saw everything that was happening right now. Noah is going away, after all the time that I wanted him, now that I have him I let him go away. That won't happen again, it could be my last chance to save what we have.

I called a taxi to drive me to Finn's house, he had a beautiful house with a pool outdoor and a spa. I guess that working for Burt was more rentable that we thought back then, but I don't think that I would have liked staying here. I rang the doorbell and a beautiful woman, with long blond hair, that looked a little like Quinn only pregnant opened the door. She didn't looked surprised at all to see me here, 'Oh, you must be Rachel Berry! Welcome to our home, I've heard so much about you. Don't worry, only positive. It seems that you're a talented singer, is that so?'

'Yes, I play Maria in the rendition of West Side Story on Broadway. And I'm sorry but I don't know who you are.' she smiled and continued talking.

'Oh, I'm Aria Fabray! I'm Quinn's cousin.'

'Oh, I didn't know she had a cousin. You could be her twin, you both look so alike. It's a little freaky, may I say.' She didn't stop smiling at all, it was getting really freaky.

'I get that often, imagine when Blaine and Kurt saw me. Kurt almost fainted, he couldn't believe it. Oh here's Finny, you guys go talk I'll leave you both alone.'

'Thank you Aria! It was nice to meet you. Hi Finn! How are you?' I went to him and hugged him, it was so long ago.

'Hi Rach! I'm great and you? You wanted to talk about Puck? How he's he doing?' he didn't change at all, same goofy smile and he still looked like a child.

'I'm good, I guess and yes I do. I don't know how he's doing in fact, we're not together now… I think we broke up.'

'Oh. I'm sorry Rach. I didn't know, I thought you were going to Los Angeles with him?' What? He knew, wait.. What? With him, he had plans of going with me..?

'Wait, he talked to you about Los Angeles?' He looked surprised by my question but answered with a goofy grin.

'Yes, he wanted for both of you to get married in New York and then fly to Los Angeles, he even got you an audition for a remake of Funny Girl…' He must have saw the surprise in my eyes because he continued. 'He didn't tell you? He looked so excited about it, he had been waiting for it until you were seven.'

'Wait, what? Oh my god, thanks for telling me Finn. I didn't know, I started screaming at him and the last thing I remember is asking him to get out. I feel so bad.'

'Well go and tell him what you're feeling Rach! Don't miss that chance, you deserve it! And I knew you both were meant to be since sophomore year, I was just jealous I guess.' Wow. There has been a lot of revelation for today, I feel nervous. What will happen with Noah? Oh, I hope he can forgive me. I have to go to that supper today.

'Thanks for everything Finn! And congratulation for your baby Finn, you deserve it.' He smiled and hugged me before he said: 'No problem Rach! Go after him now! You're a star, go and make your dreams come true.'

I called a taxi and while I was waiting I checked my phone and my fathers had already texted me about tonight.

_Daddy: Sugar is not coming and how did it go with Finn? _

_Rberry: okay! And great, I have to talk to Noah is he home yet? _

_Daddy: In his room, why? _

_Rberry: I'll explain later I need to talk to him FAST! :D I'm coming in two minutes, is that okay? _

_Daddy: Okay sweetie! We'll be waiting for you! We love youxx _

_Rberry: I love you both too!xx _

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, please give me your ideas if you have some for the ending! Review and go check out the song Don't Walk Away by Sick Puppies it's awesome! **


End file.
